deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Imlay
Imlay is a Maris woman and a member of the Fisk clan. She is the wife of Seaborn. Imlay acted as one of Rowan's the guides to the Cavern of the Crystal when Jiller was poisoned. History Some time before Jiller and Rowan was summoned by the Keeper of the Crystal to appoint a new Keeper, Imlay and Seaborn decided that they wanted to get married. Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal Imlay of Fisk, with an Umbray man and a Pandellis man, came to Rowan outside the safe house prepared for him and Jonn when the Keeper of the Crystal had poisoned Rowan's mother, Jiller, with the Death Sleep poison, to guide Rowan to the Cavern of the Crystal and take her place as Chooser. Lying, the Pandellis man told Rowan that Jiller had been poisoned on the Island during the Choosing, when in reality she had never been there. Rowan asked Imlay if Jonn knew yet, insisting that he should be told and she told him that he would. When Rowan learned his mother was still alive, the Pandellis man assured him that she did not suffer but simply slept, but that she was dying. The Umbray man objected to the Pandellis man's words, claiming that he was trying to act soft and flattering so that Rowan might favour his clan's Candidate, and claimed that the Pandellis was an uncaring people. Imlay objected, claiming the Umbray was just as bad, but simply better at deceiving. A fight quickly broke out between them, prompting the crowd around them to separate into the three clans and feel for their knives. Rowan clapped his hands to his ears and screamed for the guides to stop arguing, and they complied. The three lead Rowan through the town to the Cavern. When they were there, the Umbray man told Rowan that he must enter alone. He complied, leaving Imlay and the rest behind. Imlay stood and watched the Island from the harbour, while Rowan and the Candidates, Seaborn, Asha and Doss, was there, collecting the ingredients to the Death Sleep antidote, waiting for Seaborn to return to her, safe. After Rowan had appointed Doss as Keeper of the Crystal and his mother had drunk the Death Sleep antidote, Seaborn presented Imlay to Rowan as his fiancé. He invited Rowan to attend their wedding in summer. The following summer Imlay and Seaborn was married and Rowan attended the wedding. Physical appearance Like other Maris, Imlay has soft, glistening, hairless, blue-white skin that cannot stand being in the sun and air, away from the sea spray of her home town, for too long without drying out and cracking. Like other Maris she also has flat, glassy-looking eyes, a wide mouth and small webbed hands. Imlay is described as being tall, although not much more than Rowan. Like other members of the Fisk clan, Imlay wears green clothing, including a cape and a hood. Personality Abilities Relationships Seaborn Appearances Rowan of Rin * Rowan and the Keeper of the Crystal References See also Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Females Category:People of Maris Category:Maris people Category:Articles in need of improvement